Shiro Natsume
| birthday = Not Stated | age = 300+ | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 82kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Dyes it Regularly (Originally Black) | blood type = O | unusual features = White Hair | alignment = | affiliation = Sansōzoku Heisekai Shuuten | previous affiliation = Jōren | occupation = Captain-General | previous occupation = Commander of the Jōren | team = Sansōzoku 3rd Division | previous team = Jōren | partner = Hiei Yamashin Fujimoto Nakamura Ranmaru Shibata Sr. | previous partner = Shiori Nakamura | base of operations = Heisekai | marital status = Married | relatives = Unnamed Daughter Serena Natsume (Cousin) | education = Heisekai Academy Toshie | status = Active | shikai = Eizoku Hikami | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Yusuke Natsume (祐介夏目, Natsume Yūsuke), who is known exclusively as Shiro Natsume (しろ夏目, Natsume Shiro) by the people of Heisekai, is one of the twelve Captain-Generals of the Shuuten, former Commander of the Jōren following Fujimoto vacating the position, and Heisekai's foremost Hakuda specialist. He is feared as the Illustrious Prince (高名王子, Kōmeiōji), and is one of Heisekai's fabled Sansōzoku. During the Invasion of Kōhai Tochi he worked behind the scenes with Ranmaru Shibata Sr. to ensure that the leading attack force would be able to escape should things go awry. Appearance Shiro is tall, thin, lined with hard but lean muscle, and moves like a gust of wind. His frame wouldn't automatically lead one to assume great power, but Shiro possesses advanced physical strength and is a Hakuda master. He has long hair which he dyes frequently as he likes to "change things up every now and then". He takes great care of his appearance and strikes a notable clash with Fujimoto, who can often appear like a tramp. He also keeps himself clean shaven and only grows it out occasionally. During his early years Shiro sported long black hair with bangs framing his cheeks and the ends falling about his shoulders. He now favors a silver-hue instead and wears it in the same manner as he did during his days in the Jōren. He has black eyes with no seperate color for the irises which tend to glow with a bright red hue whenever he exerts his spiritual power. Shiro is never seen in the same garb two days straight. He likes to change things up, and such wears so many different outfits that he doesn't have a staple style of dress at all. During sparring sessions he generally wears a sleeveless vest and a pair of simple white hakama tied by a black ōbi. When attending meetings with Kaede or Tomoko he makes a greater effort and usually sports a long-sleeved jacket (color dependent) with golden buttons running up the center, with a high neck, and a pair of dress trousers and shoes which causes him to stand out amongst his colleagues. He can also be seen wearing casual clothing reminiscent of Human World design, which include T-shirts, ragged denim jeans, and baggy jackets. He has no particular style and wears whatever suits his own fashion, even though the Shuuten has a dress code. Personality Shiro is identified as a man who, unlike the lazy genius of Fujimoto or the academic ability of Hiei, is someone who very much prefers an "in your face" approach to things. He is quite gun-ho in how he handles situations but even so is not someone who doesn't think things through prior to leaping. He is just quite capable of thinking on his feet and arriving at certain conclusions quicker than those around him, making him appear impatient to others. However, he is also incredibly calm and straightforward. There aren't many back-doors when it comes to Shiro: he's very apt to tell someone how a thing is without buttering it up. History Shiro was born Yusuke Natsume as the only child of unnamed parents but all he ever got growing was Shiro, which led to him adopting it as his alias. Only his parents and grandparents ever called him by his given name. Shiro came from a long-line of Hakuda specialists and he learned his family's philosophy regarding the use of zanpakutō for battle, and thus has never drawn it during battle situations. From the early age of seven Shiro was schooled in the intricacies of Hakuda usage, and would learn from masters and expose himself to almost every Heisekian martial art by the time he turned thirty. Shiro attended the academy with friends Hiei Yamashin and Fujimoto Nakamura, where their friendship would deepen over the next eight years, where it would endure throughout the centuries. During these eight years Shiro was apprenticed under former Captain-General-turned-instructor Toshie, who would teach young Shiro most of what he knows about Shinigami combat. On the day of their graduation Ranmaru Shibata Sr., who was one of the famed Captain-Generals of the Shuuten and, at that time, reputed as Heisekai's strongest Shinigami, visited their class. Ranmaru spoke at length about life, duty, honor and trust, and would advise each student in turn. When it came Shiro's turn Ranmaru advised him against his family's policy regarding zanpakutō. "It's a noble gesture, but remember that your zanpakutō is a living individual, who shouldn't be ignored. Don't use it for battle. That's your choice, but don't neglect it, either. Build your relationship, and come to understand one another". He imparted other advice regarding his skills as a Hakuda specialist and suggested turning those skills towards teaching. Once he graduated Shiro, Fujimoto and Hiei went their seperate ways; Hiei traveled abroad with his elder brother, Yoichi, in order to broaden his horizons, and Fujimoto would attend further courses to expand his range of skills, and would be accepted into the Jōren as a result. Shiro opened his own martial arts Dōju which was slow to pick up, but became immensely popular amongst the youth of Ahrno. The Dōju would provide free practice for impoverished children and helped keep many of the streets and away from a life of petty crime. Ten years into his career news of Shūhen Kōhai's planned rebellion reached the Jōren through intelligence intercepted from the Shinsengumi stationed in the . Shiro joined Fujimoto in the defense of his realm, who was now Commander of the Jōren after Shiro and Fujimoto's brother, Akira Nakamura, revealed the former holder of the title to be a spy working for the enemy. City-by-city and island-by-island, the rebels where rooted out, and Fujimoto became a war-hero amongst the citizens. Shiro on the other-hand thwarted an assassination attempt on Queen Kaede's life, and nearly died in the process. In recognition of his deeds he was named one of the three Sansōzoku. When Fujimoto was promoted into the Shuuten it was Shiro who was chosen as his replacement. Shiro took the position of Jōren Commander and would remain in the position for almost thirty years, where he ran his Dōju on the side. He was also approached for the position of Queen's Bodyguard. He turned down the position after collaborating with Ranmaru Shibata Sr., which kept the position vacant, and thus caused more to target Kaede. The assassins where then killed in turn by Ranmaru, who had taken the position unofficially, and assassins in the realm began to dwindle in number like never before. Content that his Queen was safe with Ranmaru guarding her, Shiro left the Jōren behind and joined Fujimoto amongst the Shuuten. The running of his Dōju would be passed onto an older cousin who'd been forced into retirement. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Dragonforce arc Part I *Escaping Splendor *Gears laid in Motion *Escalating Tensions! Shūhen's Return *Beating the Blues *Through the fire and Flames Dragonforce arc Part II *Saying Farewell *In too Deep *Annoying things Walls *Face to Face at Last *Reunion and Ambition Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai Restoration arc *Hatching Schemes and Catching Up *Shifting Loyalties Part IV Powers and Abilities : Shiro has spiritual energy in the league of Fujimoto and Shiori. Itazura remarked that his power was incredible, while Hiei noted that he was always powerful. His power is enough to contend with skilled assassins, as during his days in the Jōren he was fit to kill close to twenty using just his Shikai and Hakuda skills. *'Shōgekiha' (衝撃波, Shockwave): a simple usage of reiryoku that releases channeled energy in the form of a powerful shockwave of energy with repulsing qualities. Shiro's use of this technique is demonstrated whenever he utilizes his Hakuda skills. Sansōzoku Keisei (三相続形成, Three Heirs Formation): a battle formation initially thought of by Ranmaru Shibata Sr. The three Sansōzoku release their respective zanpakutō in close proximity to one another, which causes the three spirits to resonate strongly. Fujimoto's Namininoru and Hiei's Tendan no Ikari serve to strengthen Shiro's Eizoku Hikami, which the formation is designed to bring about. The three remain within close range of one another, and usually attack at range with Kidō so Shiro can destroy their target. Hakuda Grandmaster: Yoichi has repeatedly stated that Shiro is the foremost practitioner of the martial arts within Heisekai, with particular skill in close-range hand-to-hand combat. His style and manner can change so abruptly that few have been able to predict his complex movements on the practice field, and even fewer on the field of battle. His skills have been honed since he was merely a young child shadowing his father. In all the time Fujimoto has known him (they grew up together) he has never drawn his zanpakutō for battle, instead relying on a strict Hakuda style of his own invention, which can be as brutal, or as dance-like and precise, as any that came before it. He can apply his strength with surgical precision resulting in excessive force to a single point in the body; which normally results in a fatal strike. Or beat his foe down without remorse using every ounce of his impressive strength. Regardless of his method, none within Heisekai have the measure of Shiro when it comes to Hakuda. He regularly spars with Fujimoto and Hiei, and included young Itazura in these sessions, where he proved himself capable of pressuring his allies even whilst holding back to accommodate Itazura. Zanjutsu Expert: Shiro is a competent swordsman despite the fact he has never once drawn his zanpakutō for battle. Instead he uses the sheath covering the blade instead, which he packs with his spiritual power to increase its durability. *'Daiku: Sayagi' (第九:鞘技, "The Ninth: Scabbard Art"): a technique that requires fine levels of manipulation over one’s spiritual power, in which Shiro then channels his spiritual power through the hilt to externally surround the scabbard of his zanpakutō. Once achieved, the Shiro then condenses this spiritual power to a very thin layer of energy which possesses notable cutting potential; a result of constant rotation of the spiritual energy. Shiro then makes a single arc motion with the sheath. However; it should be noted that the cutting potential of the technique is limited to causing incapacitation, as this is essentially a “peace-keeping” technique. Hohō Master: Shiro explains that the art of Hohō requires a keen combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina to employ properly, and explains further that learning Hohō was what made his so powerful. He is fast both when attacking and defending, quick to step aside when needed, and completely in control of his own movements. Even when he lowered his speed to the point that Itazura could follow him, Itazura still described him moving as a silver-colored blur. When he uses Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps) he proves himself a master who only lags behind the likes of Erina Ayaka and Karris. He is knowledgeable on various Shunpo techniques and is the second fastest Captain-General within the Shuuten -- second only to Erina. *'Gomakashi' (ごまかし, "Smoke and Mirrors"): a rudimentary Shunpo technique which is usually the first advancement practitioners make in their skills. Shiro demonstrated the technique against Itazura, who he later taught it to. It involves a basic one-to-three step movement under cover of smoke, which is usually created via or, control depending, reiryoku. *'Hikarakuyō' (飛花落葉, "Blossoms Fall and Leaves Scatter"): a special Shunpo technique which has Shiro, through manipulation of his spiritual energy flow, accelerate his speed to the point where his movements cause semi-sentient afterimages to form from behind him which continue to follow him, mimicking his movements entirely. Shiro uses the technique as an aid to his Hakuda skills, and is easily his most used speed technique. He demonstrated it against Itazura, who remarked on his interest in learning it, which Shiro agreed to. Zanpakutō Eizoku Hikami (永続氷上, Persistent Ice). The sealed state of Eizoku Hikami is that of a with a bandaged wrapped , which completely lacks a guard of any kind. The is colored a blood-red and is used predominately for striking and blocking, as Shiro has never once drawn his zanpakutō for battle. :*' ' (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm): a technique which Eizoku Hikami allowed Shiro to use as a zanpakutō power following his acquirement of Shikai, even though it made its first appearance as a Kidō technique. It fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area from the tip of the sheath. It is seen to be strong enough to destroy a group of Menos Grande through sheer power, and punch through . *' :' Eizoku Hikami is released with the phrase "Hold it Right There!" (右がそれを保持する, Migi ga sore o hoji suru). It can be released even within its sheath. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai state, Eizoku Hikami's blade separates into a thousand slender tiny ice fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Shiro's hand. Shiro states that each ice particle is actually an incredibly sharp blade and had the blades not been coated in minuscule particles of ice, Eizoku Hikami's Shikai would be impossible to see, and cites the ice reflecting the light as the cause of their visibility. Merely by directing with his hand, Shiro can control the blades path, which allows him to completely shred his opposition from a distance. It was this that allowed him to defeat close to twenty assassins at the one time during the first civil war. The release is also partly responsible for his moniker. What furthers the blades usefulness is their defensibility. Shiro can surround himself in the blades to form a barrier, or shield others should he wish. He can also blunt the blades themselves so as not to injure himself when used in this manner, but once sharpened again, Eizoku Hikami becomes a nearly unstoppable force on the field of battle. :*'Namininoru Enhancement:' Fujimoto wields the zanpakutō known as Namininoru (波に乗る, Ride the Waves), which controls the forces of water when released into Shikai. When Eizoku Hikami and Namininoru are released in close proximity to one another the two blades resonate, allowing for their powers to be joined. This allows Shiro to multiply the number of blades he controls exponentially. The downside is that he looses his ability to dull them, making it a double-edged sword, as Shiro and Fujimoto are placed in danger as well. :*'Tendan no Ikari Enhancement:' Hiei wields the zanpakutō known as Tendan no Ikari (天壇の怒り, Wrath of Heaven), which controls the forces of wind and earth when released into Shikai. When Eizoku Hikami and Tendan no Ikari are released in close proximity to one another the two blades resonate, allowing for their powers to be joined. This allows Shiro to double the speed his blades move at when the wind aspect is applied, while the earth makes their defensive power incredible. The downside of the former is the danger to Shiro and Hiei themselves, who have incredibly fast blades to dodge, while the latter makes the blades heavier and thus much slower. *' :' Not yet Revealed. Notable Relationships Close Friends Sansōzoku: The Sansōzoku is the title given to Shiro, Hiei Yamashin, and Fujimoto Nakamura. The three grew up together, attended the academy at the same time, and vowed after their graduation that they'd help Fujimoto obtain his dream of becoming Captain-General. This led the three down seperate paths in order to aid their friend. They'd come together again to defend their home from Shūhen Kōhai's rebels, and would make incredible efforts during the war that earned them widespread recognition. To this day the three remain good friends and firm rivals, with an unshakable bond of trust, brotherhood, and camaraderie. Itazura Kori: Behind the Scenes *Shiro's appearance is based on Katsura Kotarou from Gintama. Pictures are also taken from Shin Natsume, from the series Tenjou Tenge. *Shiro's zanpakutō is based on the Powdered Snow style the author created for the Naruto Fanon, which in turn was loosely based on the powers of . Credit goes to Tite Kubo. Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Captain-General